Enceinte
by alexandra07
Summary: Saison 1, Brooke croit être enceinte de Lucas... Et si le diagnostic se confirmait? Venez lire
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Première fic sur les frères scott, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

**Résumé :** 1ère saison, Brooke croit tomber enceinte de Lucas, sauf que cette fois le diagnostic se confirme.

C'est impossible… Comment cela a-t-il pu arrivé ? Le test de grossesse est on ne peut plus clair, je suis enceinte ! Moi ! D'un mec que je ne supporte pas qui plus est. Le seul auquel je me suis attachée, le seul qui m'a brisé le cœur…

Lucas est là, à côté de moi… Il semble aussi désemparé que moi, mais tente quand même de me consoler. Ce geste aurait pu être touchant, mais je n'étais pas capable de lui pardonner tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je le repousse, brutalement. Je ne veux pas le voir, je veux oublier tout ce qu'il m'a fait. La tromperie, mais surtout ce bébé, là, dans mon ventre, dont je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie.

Lucas s'en va, je me retrouve seule, et je pleure… Pour tout. Pour mes parents qui sont si loin, pour ma meilleure amie qui m'a trahie, pour ce bébé qui n'y est pour rien mais que je déteste pour ce qu'il me rappelle… Mon cœur brisé. Je finis par m'endormir, sans avoir cessé de pleurer.

Le lendemain, j'appelle mon gynécologue, je veux être sûre qu'il est bien là. Le rendez-vous est pris… 16h00. Ce qui veut dire qu'il me reste encore sept heures à faire semblant que tout va bien avant de pouvoir me décharger sur quelqu'un…

Au lycée, Lucas vient me parler. Il veut savoir ce que je compte faire. Que veut-il que je lui dise ? Je n'en sais rien moi-même.

Pendant toute la journée, je fais semblant… Semblant de m'amuser, de rire, de danser, mais cette pensée tournoie en moi, je suis enceinte et il faut que je décide. Finalement, 16h00 arrive vite, trop vite même… J'avais presque réussi à oublier, à force de faire comme si de rien n'était, j'avais fait disparaître ce bébé.

Je me rends chez mon gynécologue. Il ouvre sa porte, me regarde avec un air paternel que je hais. Il me parle du test qu'il va me faire, de comment il marche. Je n'écoute pas, je m'en fiche. Peu importe comment il fonctionne, je veux seulement connaître le résultat. Comme si j'étais dans un rêve, je ressors après l'avoir entendu me dire qu'il m'appellerait demain pour me faire connaître les résultats.

Je retourne chez moi, et pense. Pense à tout, à rien, aux résultats que je connaîtrai demain, au père de ce bébé, à ma vie et au bouleversement qu'elle risque de subir. Moi, la fille rigolote, j'allais devoir prendre mes responsabilités en main. Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Je sais qui c'est, je ne veux pas le voir. Apparemment il s'en fiche, il entre quand même. Il me crie que je suis obligée de le tenir au courant, qu'il veut tout savoir à propos de cette grossesse. Je m'en fiche, qu'il crie. Je lui réponds très calmement qu'il aurait aussi pu me dire qu'il sortait avec ma meilleure amie, et qu'il ne l'a pas fait non plus. Il se remet à crier… « Ça m'a rien à voir ! Tu me le dois, Brooke, c'est mon enfant autant que le tien ! » Ce qu'il dit est faux. Il a perdu toute légitimité auprès de cet enfant le jour où il a trompé sa mère.

Après avoir crié pendant plus d'une heure sans que je réponde, il ressort exaspéré. Je me surprends à penser que il y a quelques heures, je l'aimais encore. Maintenant, il ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Il m'indiffère, comme le reste du monde. Le seul être qui m'importe, en cet instant précis, c'est celui qui est peut-être à l'intérieur de moi. Je crois que je commence à l'aimer, cet enfant.

Après une nuit d'un sommeil sans rêve, je retourne au lycée. Je crois que je serais devenue folle, si j'avais du attendre les résultats toute seul chez moi. Mon entourage, même si il ignore ce qui m'arrive, me distrait. C'est alors qu'une fille à qui je n'avais quasiment jamais parlé sérieusement m'interpelle. La meilleure amie de Lucas, l'intello…

Gentiment, elle me demande si ça va. Elle dit que depuis hier elle me trouve bizarre, que j'ai l'air fatigué et que Lucas aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais par sa manière d'être, elle arrive à me faire croire qu'elle s'inquiète vraiment pour moi… Et je m'effondre, je pleure dans ses bras pendant près d'une heure, sans rien lui expliquer. Elle, elle, ne demande rien, elle reste là, me garde dans ses bras, caresse mes cheveux comme une mère l'aurait fait. Finalement, ça doit être pour ça qu'elle m'a inspiré confiance ; elle est, dans mon entourage, la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère.

Toujours dans les bras d'Haley, je sens mon portable vibrer. J'ai peur, je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir connaître les résultats. Je finis par décrocher… Comme prévu, c'est mon gynécologue. Il m'annonce les résultats… Je suis enceinte, cette fois c'est confirmé. Et je pleure encore, mais cette fois, ce sont des larmes d'indécision… Le garder ou non ?


	2. Chapter 2

**RAR : **Brooke, contente que ça te plaise… J'espère que tu seras pas déçue par la suite…

**Chapitre 2 :**

Cela fait une semaine maintenant que j'ai eu les résultats, et je ne suis pas plus avancée. Je n'ai parlé de ce bébé à personne, ni mes parents, ni mon ex meilleure amie, ni même Haley qui continue à être très présente pour moi et qui m'entoure de toute sa chaleur maternelle. Lucas, lui, a essayé de venir me parler. J'ai refusé… Je ne lui en veux pas, mais je refuse qu'il m'approche, qu'il approche mon bébé. Il m'a trop fait souffrir, mais il ne fera pas souffrir mon bébé. Il ne l'approchera pas.

C'est fou, cette question me hante tout le temps. Je m'étais toujours dit que si ça devait m'arriver, j'avorterai…Maintenant, il est là, et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je me demande qui pourrait m'aider… Je ne sais pas à qui parler… Mes parents sont loin, et ils n'ont jamais été le modèle de parents auquel j'aspire. Peyton, je ne lui ai pas encore pardonné de m'avoir trahi… Et de toute façon, il y a longtemps qu'on n'a pas abordé un sujet sérieux toutes les deux. Reste Haley, mais elle ne saura probablement pas me conseiller, elle n'est jamais passée par là… La voilà la solution, qui, à Tree Hill, est déjà passé par cette épreuve ? Karen bien entendu.

Je me rends au Karen's café avec l'espoir d'en ressortir les idées plus claires. J'aurai du m'en douter, il est là. Il discute avec sa mère comme si de rien n'était… Ce n'est pas lui qui se torture l'esprit avec des questions depuis une semaine. Je ressors en courant… Il me suit. Brooke, il faut qu'on parle, sont ces premiers mots. Pour la première fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Il me demande si je veux garder le bébé, je n'en sais rien. J'y ai réfléchis une bonne centaine de fois, pesé le pour et le contre, mais rien n'y fait, je ne me décide pas.

Lucas veut me prendre dans ses bras, je refuse. Il me dit qu'il sera là, quoique je décide. Je lui réponds que je m'en fiche, et que quoique je décide, il n'aura rien à dire et rien à faire. Je l'ai blessé, je crois. Honnêtement, ça m'est égal. Je ne pense qu'à celui qui est dans mon ventre, les autres… En fait ils ne sont que des autres, justement. Dans mon esprit, il n'y a plus que nous deux… Lui et moi, ou moi et elle.

Lucas s'en va, retourne au café. Moi, je m'assieds sur un banc public, et je touche mon ventre de manière quasiment automatique. C'est mon premier geste de mère, de femme enceinte. Sur le trottoir d'en face, j'aperçois Haley. Elle vient probablement prendre son service au café. Elle s'assied à côté de moi, en silence. Pour la première fois, je le dis. Je suis enceinte. Ces mots sonnent bizarrement dans mon oreille, et je me demande commet elle va réagir. Elle me regarde avec une douceur de mère dans les yeux, et se contente de dire qu'elle avait deviné. Je ne lui demande pas comment, je m'en fiche… Elle le sait, je me sens plus légère, et je me suis décidée.

Ces mots, dans ma bouche, m'ont éclairée. J'ai dit que j'étais enceinte, et dans huit mois, je pourrai dire : « Je suis maman ».


	3. Chapter 3

**NDA :** Je ne suis pas là pendant deux semaines, alors j'essayerai de poster un chapitre aux alentours du 15 avril, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver.

**RAR :** Brooke, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point les chapitres étaient courts. J'ai essayé de le faire plus long, j'espère que ça t'ira. Quant à ton autre réclamation, j'ai décidé de ne pas la suivre, du moins pas pour le moment. Il n'y aura pas de discours direct, du moins pas tout de suite. Pour la suite, on verra. J'espère que ça va te plaire…

JennyTeen, merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait rougir. Comme pour Brooke, je te réponds que j'ai essayé d'allonger les chapitres, et j'espère que ca suffira. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Chapitre 3 :**

Trois mois… Je suis enceinte de trois mois, et je suis rayonnante. Je me sens bien dans mon corps et dans ma tête. Tout n'est pas réglé, bien sûr, mais je me sens prête à tout affronter. J'ai une nouvelle meilleure amie, Karen m'a engagé au café, elle est au courant pour ma grossesse et me donne plein de conseils que j'écoute avec attention.

J'ai fait mes calculs. Entre mon travail et l'argent que me donne mes parents et que j'arrive à économiser, j'ai les moyens financiers d'élever ce bébé. En plus, Haley, Nathan et moi partageons un appartement.

La seule zone d'ombre, c'est le père. Vis-à-vis de lui, je suis perdue… Ai-je le droit de l'empêcher de connaître son bébé sous prétexte qu'il m'a fait du mal ? Rien n'est moins sûr… D'un autre côté, s'il décevait mon bébé autant qu'il m'a déçue, ce serait terrible…

Je parle souvent de Lucas avec Haley. Elle me dit qu'il a fait une erreur en sortant avec Peyton, mais que cette erreur ne doit pas détruire sa vie. Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'en quelque sorte, elle a détruit la mienne. Je ne pourrais plus jamais faire confiance à un garçon…

Aujourd'hui, je vais avec Karen et Haley acheter mes premiers vêtements de grossesse. Mes pantalons me serrent, et en plus j'adore faire du shopping. Mais, ce plaisir tourne court. Tous ces couples, amoureux, qui choisissent ensemble les vêtements de la future maman, ça me fiche un gros coup de cafard. Les filles le voient. On ressort. Sans avoir rien acheté. On va boire un verre, on parle de tout et rien. Je n'écoute pas. Je réfléchis. A Lucas. Je ne sais toujours pas.

De retour chez moi, je m'étale sur mon lit. C'est fou ce que je peux penser depuis qu'il est là. Avant, j'agissais et je réfléchissais après… Maintenant ce n'est plus possible, chaque décision que je prends engage deux personnes. Ca complique les choses.

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je dis d'entrer. C'est sûrement Haley qui m'apporte un thé. Elle me materne beaucoup ces derniers temps. Je regarde qui est à la porte. Ce n'est pas Haley. C'est Peyton. Je ne veux pas la voir. Je me retourne et regarde le mur. Elle parle, dit qu'elle regrette, qu'elle veut reprendre sa place dans ma vie. Je ne réponds pas. Si elle n'avait pas été là, tout serait beaucoup plus simple.

Tout à coup, elle fait quelque chose qui me rappelle nos années d'amitié. Elle chantonne notre chanson. Celle que l'on écoutait tout le temps ensemble. Alors je me rends compte à quel point elle me manque. Et je pleure. Elle me prend dans ses bras, et on reste l'une accrochée à l'autre pendant des heures. Pour finir, on se couche les deux dans le même lit, comme si on ne s'était jamais disputée.

Lorsqu'on va prendre le petit-déjeuner, toutes les deux, Haley me regarde avec un grand sourire. Puis, Peyton s'en va. Elle a des choses à faire. Nathan et Haley me félicitent d'être passée au dessus de ma colère. Je suis fière de moi aussi. J'entends Haley dire que si j'ai réussi à pardonner à ma meilleure amie, je pardonnerai à Lucas aussi. J'espère. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé ait à payer le prix des erreurs de son père…

Nous continuons à discuter tous les trois. De tout. De Lucas, de l'appartement, du bébé. Nathan sort, il veut aller s'entraîner au terrain. Et voir Lucas sûrement aussi. Il ne le ramène jamais à l'appartement parce qu'il sait que ça me blesserait.

J'ai quelque chose à demander à Haley. Je n'ose pas. Si elle répondait non ? Puis je me lance, je lui demande si elle veut être la marraine de mon bébé. Elle rayonne, ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir. Au moment où je pensais qu'elle allait me répondre oui, je l'entends me dire qu'il faudrait que je réfléchisse. Je venais de me réconcilier avec Peyton et elle ne veut pas que je regrette ma question.

Je me vexe. Mais dans le fond je sais qu'elle a raison. Je suis presque sûre que je les veux, elle et Nathan, comme parrain et marraine. En plus, même si moi je ne veux plus voir Lucas, mon bébé pourra toujours voir son père chez sa marraine. J'en parle à Haley, elle me dit que si je suis sûre de moi, elle est d'accord. Et aussi que si je veux changer de marraine, il ne faut pas que j'hésite à lui dire. Je l'aime vraiment, cette fille. Elle est tellement compréhensive…

Le soir, Peyton me propose de sortir. Je dis oui. Mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je rentre sans avoir bu, ni embrassé de garçons. Ca ne m'intéresse plus tout ça. Maintenant que je suis épanouie, bien dans ma peau, je n'ai plus besoin de m'enivrer.

Je me couche, avec l'espoir d'un lendemain encore meilleur. Et la conviction qu'il faut que je m'achète de nouveaux habits…

Le lendemain, justement, je dois passer ma première échographie. C'est vraiment étrange de devoir y aller seule. Je crois même que ça me rend triste. Je demande à Haley si elle veut venir avec moi. Elle ne peut pas, elle a tutorat. Nathan va à l'entraînement de basket, Karen travaille au café. Alors je demande à Peyton. Elle est ravie.

Dans la salle d'attente, on doit être les deux seules filles. Tout le monde est là en couple évidemment. Ca m'attriste. Peyton me prend la main, sans rien dire. Je me sens mieux.

Une dame sort du cabinet. Elle tient un bébé dans ses bras. En sortant, j'entends le médecin qui lui dit que c'est un beau bébé, et qu'il a une maman géniale, qu'il sera heureux, même si il n'a pas de père. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air bien ce bébé.

Je dois attendre encore. La dame range ses affaires. Je lâche la main de Peyton, et je m'approche d'elle. Elle doit avoir à peu près mon âge. 18 ans, tout au plus. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, lui dis que dans six mois je serai dans la même situation qu'elle et que ça me ferait plaisir de partager ça avec elle. Elle répond qu'elle aussi. Elle me donne son numéro, son nom (Liz) et me présente sa fille, qui a deux mois (Emma).

Elle part. A mon tour, j'entre dans le cabinet. Le médecin pose sur moi cette sorte de gelée étrange et froide et « roule » sur mon ventre avec cet appareil bizarre. J'entends mon bébé. Je le vois aussi. Et je pleure. De joie. Moi qui avais peur de ne pas l'aimer, chaque jour me détrompe un peu plus.

Je me rhabille. Peyton me ramène au lycée. Les cours sont finis, mais c'est moi qui ai voulu venir ici. Je lui demande de m'attendre à la voiture. Je me dirige vers le gymnase. En fait ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui décide où je vais, plutôt quelque chose en moi. Lucas est à l'entraînement. Je me souviens naïvement que c'est en le voyant jouer que j'ai craqué pour lui. Il s'arrête. Je lui demande de venir. Je ne lui dis rien de plus que ce que m'a dit le médecin. Que le bébé va bien.

Je repars. Il me rattrape, me demande comment je vais et si je pense qu'un jour, je lui pardonnerai. Je ne réponds pas. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il lit la réponse en moi. Mes yeux crient, hurlent que je n'en sais rien. Que j'espère qu'un jour je serai assez forte pour ça.

Je retourne à la voiture. Peyton m'amène au café. C'est l'heure de mon service. Lorsque j'arrive, Haley part. On fait des tournus toutes les deux.

Karen voit bien que ça ne va pas fort. Elle me demande si l'échographie c'est bien passé. Je lui réponds que oui. Je lui raconte ma discussion avec Lucas. Elle me comprend et ne me juge pas. Je prends mon service au café. Ca me fera penser à autre chose…

Le soir, je rentre à l'appartement. Fais ce que je dois faire pour les cours avec l'aide d'Haley. Je vais me coucher. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis enceinte, je m'endors comme une masse, sans penser à rien.


	4. Chapter 4

**RAR :** Brooke : Merci pour tes reviews, ca me touche bcp. J'espère que cette suite (qui s'est faite attendre en raisons de nombreux voyages) ne te décevra pas. Je fais de mon mieux. Merci encore. Bisous

**Chap 4 :**

Je me réveille. On est lundi, et j'ai vraiment mal dormi… J'ai fait un cauchemar affreux. Ma fille me hurlait que je l'avais détruite. Que je l'avais empêché de connaître son père. Puis elle partait en claquant la porte.

Les jambes encore tremblantes, je sors du lit. Je caresse mon ventre arrondis par mes cinq mois de grossesse. J'ai chaud. Je bois un peu d'eau, mais ça ne passe pas. Je ne suis vraiment pas bien. Mon ventre me fait mal, et mon dos aussi. Je n'ose pas aller réveiller Haley. J'ai une autre bouffée de chaleur. Ma vue se trouble. Je ne me rappelle plus.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans une chambre toute blanche. Je vois le visage de Nathan qui m'observe. Je lui demande où je suis. Il me répond que je suis à l'hôpital parce que j'ai perdu connaissance. Immédiatement, je porte la main sur mon ventre. Il me regarde gentiment et me dit que le bébé va bien. Je suis rassurée. Je me rends compte alors à quel point je me sens faible. Je demande à Nathan si il sait ce que j'ai eu. Il me répond que non mais qu'Haley est entrain de parler au médecin.

Haley rentre dans la chambre. Elle me dit ce que le médecin lui a dit. Que je me fais trop de souci et qu'il faut que je me détende. Facile à dire… Ce n'est pas lui qui à 16 ans, un bébé dans le ventre, et qui va devoir l'élever toute seule. Mais dans le fond je sais qu'il a raison. J'ai bien senti que mon inquiétude perturbait un peu mon bébé.

Je promets de faire attention et demande quand je vais pouvoir sortir. Dans deux jours si tout va bien, est la réponse d'Haley. C'est alors qu'elle me regarde avec un drôle d'air. Je lui demande ce qu'il y a. Elle me dit qu'elle a prévenu Lucas de ma chute et m'informe qu'il est juste derrière la porte. Elle me demande si il peut entrer. J'hésite. Je dis oui.

Il entre, tout timide. Avec cet air gêné qu'il avait eu quand je m'étais déshabillé dans sa voiture, la première fois. Il me demande comment je vais. Je réponds que je suis fatiguée.

Le bébé donne un coup. C'est le premier. Je dis à Haley de toucher mon ventre, que le bébé donne des coups. Elle pose sa main sur mon ventre. Nathan aussi. Lucas n'ose pas. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je lui dis de faire de même. Un véritable sourire illumine son visage. Nous sommes là, tous les quatre, avec la main sur mon ventre arrondi. Dans ma tête, je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, ce bébé sera heureux. Il a déjà un tas de gens qui l'aiment.

Deux jours plus tard, je sors de l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas revu Lucas depuis la nuit où le bébé a donné son premier coup. En sortant de l'hôpital avec Peyton, qui était chargée de me ramener à l'appartement, j'entends le médecin me dire qu'il m'attend dans une semaine pour une nouvelle échographie. Je lui réponds que c'est d'accord.

A l'appartement, il n'y a personne. Peyton décide de rester avec moi. On boit un thé en parlant de tout et rien. Elle me demande les sensations qu'on éprouve lorsque l'on est enceinte. Je tente de lui répondre en toute franchise. Mais c'est très difficile d'expliquer ça. Tout change. C'est comme ça.

Le soir, éreintée, je vais me coucher sans avoir rien mangé. Je m'endors immédiatement.

Le lendemain, samedi, je vais travailler au café toute la matinée. L'après-midi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Liz et Emma au parc. C'est notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Je m'entends vraiment bien avec elles deux. L'histoire de Liz est encore plus triste que la mienne. À l'âge de 14 ans, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un garçon de 18. C'était réciproque. Elle a grandi très vite. Trop peut-être. À 16 ans, elle a décidé d'aller habiter avec son copain. A cause de cette décision, elle s'est rapidement retrouvée avec énormément de responsabilité. Elle s'est mise ses parents et ses amis à dos, parce qu'elle n'avait plus de temps pour eux. A 17 ans elle s'est retrouvée enceinte, son copain l'a laissée tomber parce qu'il ne voulait pas du bébé, ses parents ont refusé de l'aider et ses amis n'ont rien fait non plus. Elle a vécu dans la rue pendant un mois, puis dans un foyer. Là-bas elle a réussi à trouver un travail dans une boulangerie à Tree Hill, a trouvé un appartement et vit maintenant seule avec sa fille. Elle n'a eu de nouvelles de personne depuis qu'elle a quitté sa ville natale.

Je promène Emma dans la poussette pendant que sa maman achète des glaces. Nous nous posons sur un banc. Elle me parle des difficultés financières qu'elle a en ce moment. La propriétaire de l'appartement où elle vit veut augmenter les loyers, mais elle ne pourrait pas payer. Je propose de lui garder Emma deux après-midi par semaine pour qu'elle puisse chercher un nouvel appartement. Liz me remercie chaleureusement et me promet de me rendre la pareille quand mon bébé serait né.

Je lui parle alors de ma deuxième échographie qui va bientôt arriver. Elle me dit que c'est un très beau moment, parce que c'est là qu'on peut te dire, si tu en as envie, le sexe de ton bébé. Comme je ne le savais pas, je commence à réfléchir si oui ou non j'ai envie de savoir. Je pense que oui, je suis trop curieuse.

Je propose à Liz de venir manger à l'appartement ce soir, comme ça je pourrai lui présenter mes amis. Elle me dit que c'est d'accord si elle peut prendre Emma. Il n'y a, bien sûr, pas de problème à ce niveau là.

En rentrant, j'informe Haley et son mari que nous aurons une invitée ce soir. Nathan me propose alors d'inviter d'autre gens et de faire un dîner entre amis. Je suis partante. On fait la liste des gens à appeler. On se met d'accord sur Bevin, Skills, Peyton, Micro. J'hésite à proposer Lucas, pas en tant que père de mon bébé mais en tant que demi-frère de Nathan et meilleur ami de Haley. Je finis par le proposer. Le sourire que je vois apparaître sur le visage des mariés me prouve que j'ai eu raison.

A 19h00 pétantes, tout le monde arrive, excepté Bevin, parce qu'elle ne peut pas, et Liz, parce qu'elle serait un peu en retard. Lucas est gêné. Je comprends. Moi aussi je le suis. Heureusement, les autres font la conversation.

A 19h15, la porte sonne. Je fais entrer Liz et prend Emma dans les bras. Je les présente à mes amis, et, immédiatement, tout le monde tombe sous le charme de la petite. Lucas surtout. Il la prend dans les bras. Elle s'endort presque immédiatement. J'entends Liz dire que c'est la première fois qu'Emma s'endort dans les bras d'un inconnu, à part moi. Ca me blesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Pendant le repas, je ne parle pas beaucoup. Je n'écoute pas trop non plus. Je me demande pourquoi ce qu'a dit Liz m'a blessée. Je décide de partir faire la vaisselle. La jeune maman m'accompagne. Elle me dit qu'elle avait bien vu que ça m'avait blessé. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Moi si. J'ai compris. Je lui explique que je m'étais, en quelque sorte, plu à imaginer que Lucas serait un mauvais père. Ca m'arrangeait et me déculpabilisait de penser ça. Elle me comprend. Me prend dans les bras. Cette étreinte me fait vraiment du bien.

Nous retournons vers les autres pour prendre le café. Je m'assieds à côté de Lucas. C'était volontaire. J'ai décidé de ne plus fuir. D'assumer le fait que c'est lui le père de mon bébé. Encouragée par un signe de tête de Liz, je lui demande si, samedi prochain, il veut venir avec moi pour l'échographie du sixième mois. Il rayonne et dit oui. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir eu raison de lui proposer ça. J'ai peur.

Le samedi suivant, l'idée même d'aller chez le gynécologue avec Lucas me terrifie. Haley me comprend. Elle me propose même de nous y accompagner pour me rassurer. Malgré mon état, je parviens à dire non. On a des choses à régler tous les deux et c'est l'occasion.

Lucas vient me chercher. Dans la voiture, je ne parle pas. Lorsqu'on sort, je remarque qu'il a l'air encore plus anxieux que moi. Je tente de le rassurer. Ca ne marche pas vraiment.

Dans la salle d'attente, je lui parle de la question qui me taraude. Veut-il lui aussi connaître le sexe du bébé ? Il me répond que c'est ma décision. Alors ce sera oui.

Nous entrons dans le cabinet du médecin. Comme pour la première échographie, il me pose cette espèce de gelée et déplace cet appareil tout le long de mon ventre. Il nous dit que le bébé va bien. Il nous demande si l'on veut savoir, pour le sexe du bébé. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je regarde Lucas. Il répond pour moi que oui, nous voulons savoir. Le médecin dit que c'est un garçon. Je suis contente, Lucas aussi, je crois.

Il me propose d'aller boire un café. Je dis non. Je ne me sens pas encore prête pour ça. Il me ramène. Je me pose sur mon lit pour réfléchir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai tenu à impliquer Lucas dans ce qui s'est passé avec le médecin. A ce moment là, le bébé donne un coup. Je comprends maintenant que malgré tout, ce bébé est de nous deux. Nous serons liés quoiqu'il arrive. Les décisions concernant ce petit être se prendront à deux désormais.


	5. Chapter 5

**RAR :** Brooke : voilà, re une suite qui s'est fait attendre, je m'en excuse encore… Merci pour tes compliments, c'est très touchant et je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant… A très vite j'espère !

Je suis enceinte de 8 mois. Aujourd'hui est une date un peu particulière. C'est le jour de ma fête pré-accouchement. On ne peut pas dire que cela m'amuse vraiment, mais je me réjouis de me retrouver avec mes amis autour d'un bon repas. Même si l'on va jouer à des jeux un peu stupides…

Skills arrive le premier avec Bevin. Ils tiennent un très gros cadeau dans leurs bras. Je me demande ce que c'est. À peine le temps d'y réfléchir, que Lucas et Peyton se présentent eux aussi devant la porte avec un cadeau. Je vais m'asseoir avec mes invités. La porte sonne, Haley ouvre. C'est Liz et Emma. Elles posent le cadeau sur la table avec les autres, puis viennent s'asseoir vers nous. Emma est vraiment adorable. Elle commence à apprendre à marcher, et elle essaie de dire mon nom… On en est à Broo… Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais c'est un début…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les retardataires nous ont rejoint. Je suis désormais entourée de Skills, Bevin, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Liz, Emma, Micro, Jake et le reste de l'équipe de pom-pom girls.

Nous commençons les jeux. Le premier consiste à faire le tour du ventre de la maman, c'est-à-dire moi, avec du papier toilette. Ils ne sont pas très doués et le jeu s'avère rapidement assez ennuyeux… Pour moi surtout, je n'ai absolument rien à faire.

Une fois ce jeu, qui a été gagné par Micro, terminé, nous décidons d'un commun accord d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Je sens que cette partie de la fête va beaucoup plus me plaire. J'ouvre le premier cadeau, c'est un très joli pyjama avec des girafes et une salopette. Je remercie Micro pour ce joli cadeau. Vient ensuite le tour de Liz… Elle m'offre le porte-bébé qu'elle avait pour Emma, une couverture, et une petite peluche adorable en forme de lapin. Je la remercie chaleureusement… Ces cadeaux sont vraiment magnifiques.

Le couple qui m'héberge m'offre un très beau lit de bébé, Skills et Bevin, des habits pour bébé, Peyton sa poussette de quand elle était bébé, et l'équipe s'est cotisée pour m'offrir une table à langer. Lucas ne m'offre rien. C'est normal, on s'était mis d'accord. Il participera aux frais une fois que le bébé sera là.

Nous continuons les jeux, notamment celui où chacun propose un prénom pour le futur bébé. C'est pendant ce jeu, qui était le dernier, que je vois Haley partir dans sa chambre, avec un sourire complice en direction de Nathan. Elle revient quelques instants plus tard avec le plus beau des cadeaux, un album photo. La première, c'est moi enceinte de deux mois, avec les mains sur mon ventre. Les autres pages sont à remplir avec les photos de mon bébé. Je suis extrêmement touchée, Je remercie Haley et Nathan, qui me disent que c'est l'idée de Lucas. Je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras. Il est surpris, mais fini par m'enlacer.

Je décide de prendre une photo de tous les gens présents, ce jour-là, pour la mettre dans l'album. C'est un grand jour pour mon bébé après tout.

La fête continue et tout le monde s'amuse plutôt bien. Nous buvons, mangeons et dansons tous ensemble, je suis vraiment détendue et heureuse. Cela fait beaucoup de bien à tout juste un mois de l'accouchement. Je comprends mieux l'intérêt que peut avoir ce genre de fête maintenant que j'en ai vécu une de « l'intérieur ».

Nous devons tous partir parce que les Ravens ont un match ce soir. Arrivée là-bas notre petit groupe se sépare, Lucas, Nathan et Jake partent dans les vestiaires pour se préparer, les pom-pom girls et Peyton aussi, Micro s'installe pour commenter le match, et enfin Liz, Emma, Skills, Haley et moi allons nous installer dans les gradins.

Haley va chercher des boissons pour tout le monde. A ce moment-là, j'entends des remarques désobligeantes derrière moi, des gens disent que je ne suis qu'une pute, qu'après avoir couché avec tout le lycée, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me rendre compte que ces remarques me blessent que Skills et Liz se retournent vers la dizaine de garçon qui a dit ça et leur hurlent que ce n'est pas vrai et que s'ils se permettent de refaire ce genre de remarques ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ils seraient transformés en pâtée pour chiens. Je remercie mes amis d'avoir pris ma défense, mais ces remarques restent dans ma tête, elles tournoient sans arrêt. Je prends conscience que mon style de vie d'avant n'était vraiment pas idéal. Liz me prend la main, Haley revient avec les boissons. Je vais mieux, je me calme.

Le match commence, les Ravens prennent vite l'avantage et je retrouve mes anciens réflexes de pompom girl, je crie, je m'amuse, j'applaudis de tout mon être. Je suis heureuse d'être là, je suis fière de mes amis…

A un moment, à l'approche de la fin du match, je ressens une légère douleur au ventre. C'est normal, ça m'arrive souvent ces derniers temps. Pourtant, dix minutes plus tard, je sens un liquide couler entre mes jambes, j'ai perdu les eaux. Autour de moi, en un instant c'est la panique. Moi aussi je suis effrayée, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Skills me prend par la main et me sort de cette foule, suivie de Liz qui tient Emma dans ses bras et de la future marraine de mon bébé, dans un état de stress innommable.

Nous sommes tous dehors, on ne sait pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas conduire dans l'état où je suis, et de toute façon c'est Lucas et Nathan qui ont les clés des voitures, donc on est complètement impuissant. Les douleurs sont de plus en plus fortes et arrivent de plus en plus souvent. Je m'assieds sur un banc avec Liz qui me dit comment respirer, la méthode du petit chien.

Je vois Haley, qui porte Emma, et Skills me regarder avec des yeux inquiets. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire non plus. Le match finit dans cinq minutes. Ils finissent par décider d'attendre que les garçons aient fini le match pour les apostropher et leur dire que le travail a commencé et qu'il faut me conduire à la maternité.

Cinq minutes plus tard, mes contractions se sont encore rapprochées, j'ai mal et j'ai très peur. Je me sens seule. Je voudrais avoir, comme dans toutes les belles histoires, un mari qui me tienne la main et qui me dise que tout va bien se passer. Je n'ai pas ça, certes, mais j'ai de merveilleux amis qui font tout pour que mon accouchement se passe bien…

Skills est parti retrouver les garçons. Ils arrivent, tous encore vêtus de leurs trainings, et lorsqu'ils voient mon état, commencent à paniquer. Nathan me prend dans ses bras et me déposent dans la voiture, avec Haley et Liz, et lui comme chauffeur. Dans l'autre voiture, on retrouve Peyton, Emma, Skills, et Lucas, le chauffeur.

Nathan conduit comme un fou, pour arriver le plus vite possible à la maternité. Autour de moi, Haley et Liz tentent de me calmer, alors qu'elles sont encore plus stressées que moi.

La douleur causée par les contractions est de plus en plus vive. Je n'en peux plus, vivement la péridurale, faites qu'on arrive vite à la maternité…

Je sens quelque chose qui arrive entre mes jambes. Les filles, paniquées, décident de m'enlever mon pantalon au cas où, et Nathan roule encore plus vite. Je suis épuisée, j'ai mal, je n'en peux plus. Lorsque Liz regarde si le bébé est entrain de sortir, elle me rassure en me disant que pour le moment elle ne voit rien, et que c'est sûrement la peur qui m'a fait réagir comme ça.

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital, les filles m'entourent d'une couverture. Nathan se gare, saute hors de la voiture et me prend dans ses bras. Les filles nous suivent à l'intérieur de la maternité. Les autres arrivent aussi juste derrière.

Un médecin dit à Nathan de me déposer dans la salle 3. Il le fait. Le médecin me demande ensuite si je veux que quelqu'un reste pendant l'accouchement, je ne sais pas. Une contraction me fait hurler de douleur, et je crie le nom du père de mon bébé. Il a le droit d'être là, je le sais.

Lucas entre dans la salle, gêné. Il me prend la main, et je la serre très fort, parce que j'ai vraiment très mal. Je demande au médecin de me faire une péridurale. Il me répond que ça ne servirait à rien, que le bébé est là et que je n'ai plus qu'à pousser… Facile à dire…

**A suivre…**


	6. Chapter 6

**RAR :**Brooke : Merci fidèle lectrice de mettre des reviews à tous les chapitres, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire plaît autant… Pour ce qui est du bébé, et ben tu verras bien dans ce chapitre… Merci encore de lire cette fic et pour tous tes compliments !! Gros bisous, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre…

Joanne : Ca fait super plaisir d'avoir des reviews de nouveaux gens. Je suis super contente que tu laisses ton avis. C'était un peu le but de vous laisser sur votre faim au chapitre passé, vu que c'est sûrement l'événement le plus important de l'histoire, il méritait au moins ça… Pour ce qui est de Lucas, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est pas évident une Brooke enceinte !! Gros bisous et laisse-moi encore des reviews…

Je serre la main de Lucas de plus en plus fort et j'essaie de pousser. Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis épuisée. Lucas me regarde dans les yeux et me dit qu'il sait que je suis forte, que je vais y arriver et que je vais faire un beau petit garçon qui plaira à tous les gens qui nous attendent dehors.

Je réessaie. Je m'accroche, je pousse. Le médecin me dit que c'est bien, que je dois recommencer. Je hurle tellement la contraction me fait mal, et je pousse. Lucas me tient la main, il me soutient, je le sens. Je pousse encore une fois et le médecin me dit qu'il voit la tête. Lucas me regarde, me dit que je suis la meilleure et que je dois recommencer, pousser encore.

Je recommence, encore une fois. J'ai l'impression que c'est sans fin. Il ne peut pas juste sortir, il est obligé de prendre son temps ? Je pousse encore, ça y est il est sorti. Je l'entends crier, je ne le vois pas encore. Je tiens la main de Lucas, je le regarde. Il m'embrasse sur le front, tendrement.

La sage-femme pose mon bébé sur mon ventre. Je pleure. Il est magnifique, je l'aime. Lucas n'ose pas s'approcher. Je lui dis de venir. Il s'approche et caresse son bébé, notre tout petit garçon.

Le médecin me dit qu'il doit l'emmener, pour le laver et faire des vérifications. Il l'emmène. Je dis à Lucas d'aller avec eux, parce que moi je suis complètement épuisée.

Quand ils reviennent, Lucas me demande comment je compte appeler le bébé. Je n'y ai même pas réfléchi, et de toute façon, je veux qu'il prenne part à la décision.

Lucas remet le bébé sur mon ventre, puis je lui dis d'appeler les autres, je suis assez en forme pour leur présenter mon petit loup… Ils rentrent tous avec un air tout gêné. Lucas présente le petit. Haley me demande si elle peut le prendre dans les bras, je lui répond que oui, évidemment. Alors mon petit loup passe dans les bras de toutes les filles, mais les garçons le trouvent un peu petit pour le prendre dans les bras. Je ris de leur frayeur avant de me rappeler que moi non plus je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise avec les bébés.

Lucas prend le bébé des bras de Liz et le met de forces dans les bras de Nathan, qui est bien obligé de le garder. Ses gestes sont un peu maladroits, mais après quelques secondes, il se détend et tout se passe bien mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et voyant que les gens commencent à s'éterniser, le médecin revient et dit que les jeunes mamans ont toujours besoin de repos après un accouchement. Je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissante, parce que je suis épuisée et que je sais que les prochaines semaines ne vont pas être de tout repos.

Sur ordre du médecin, tout le monde s'en va. Lucas, lui aussi, commence à partir, mais je le rappelle. On doit choisir le nom du bébé, on ne va tout de même pas continuer à l'appeler bébé.

On commence à discuter, mais apparemment on n'est pas du tout d'accord. Je veux un prénom très original, lui veut un nom des plus banal… Ca commençait à chauffer, au moment où j'ai eu l'illumination. Je voulais l'appeler Keylan, mais je ne savais pas comment Lucas réagirait. Je propose ce prénom, il a l'air emballé. C'est décidé, notre bout de chou s'appellera Keylan.

Nous annonçons notre décision au médecin qui se charge de remplir les papiers.

Lucas s'en va. J'allaite Keylan, puis, après l'avoir mis dans le berceau à côté de moi, je m'endors. Il est minuit.

Trois jours plus tard, j'ai repris des forces. Je rentre à la maison aujourd'hui. Je prépare Keylan, je l'habille pour aller dehors. Il est adorable et ne pleure que lorsqu'il a faim. Je l'aime. Je crois vraiment qu'il est impossible de comprendre l'amour que porte une mère à son bébé avant d'avoir un bébé soi-même. Ce n'est pas du tout pareil que le reste, il fait partie de moi, si on me l'enlevait, je sais que j'en mourrais.

Lucas vient nous chercher aux alentours de trois heures. Il est venu tous les jours depuis la naissance. Il est vraiment bien comme papa. J'ai aussi eu la visite de l'équipe de pompom girls, de Micro, de tous ceux qui étaient présents le jour de mon accouchement et de Karen. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais prendre un congé maternité, mais je ne peux pas me le permettre, mes parents refusent de continuer à me donner de l'argent maintenant que je suis maman. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour élever mon petit loup, mais je sais que je trouverai une solution, quitte à laisser tomber le lycée.

Dans la voiture, je parle des problèmes d'argent avec Lucas, puisque lui aussi, il prend part à l'éducation de Keylan. Il me dit qu'on y réfléchira plus tard, que pour le moment je dois me concentrer sur le bébé. Il a raison, je crois. Accueillir un bébé, dans une vie, c'est déjà un grand bouleversement, je ne suis pas sure que se poser encore plus de problèmes soit une bonne solution.

Quand j'arrive à l'appartement, je vois que Haley et Nathan ont déplacé les meubles de ma chambre et du salon pour nous permettre de placer tous les meubles pour le bébé. Je les en remercie chaleureusement, je ne l'avais pas fait moi-même parce que je n'attendais pas le petit si tôt.

Â la maison, il y a Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Liz, Emma, Lucas, Keylan et moi. Je couche Keylan dans son berceau, et l'on commence à discuter. Liz a réussi à trouver un nouvel appartement à Tree Hill, mais il lui faut un colocataire, parce qu'elle n'a pas les moyens de payer. Je me dis alors qu'il est grand temps que je rende leur liberté au couple de jeunes mariés, ils ne m'ont supporté que trop longtemps. Ils n'ont même pas eu l'occasion de faire leur lune de miel. Lorsque j'émets cette éventualité, aller vivre avec Liz et Emma, Liz paraît ravie. Nathan et Haley aussi, même s'ils me répètent qu'ils n'ont pas particulièrement envie que je parte et que je peux encore rester si je veux. Je sais bien qu'ils ne me le diront jamais, mais avec Keylan, on envahit quand même un peu leur petit appartement, alors je préfère partir. C'est décidé, je déménage chez Liz le mois prochain.

Nous continuons à discuter de tout et rien, puis Nathan, Haley et Lucas partent travailler. Les deux garçons vont bosser à la concession et Haley part au café. Je continue à papoter avec Liz des problèmes que rencontre une jeune maman, elle me donne plein de conseils. Peyton fait une tête bizarre, elle a l'air fâché. Elle me répond que non mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je finis par lui sortir les verres du nez, au moment où Liz est aux toilettes. Elle a l'impression de compter de moins en moins dans ma vie, maintenant que j'ai de nouveau Lucas et une amie qui a vécu la même chose que moi. Je lui réponds que ce n'est pas vrai, et qu'elle restera toujours ma meilleure amie, parce que c'est avec elle que j'ai partagé tous les moments importants et que même si je me rapproche d'autres gens, ça ne veut pas dire que je l'oublie. On se serre dans les bras, la « dispute » est tout de suite oubliée.

Liz revient, on discute un petit moment, puis Keylan se met à pleurer. Je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas très envie de me lever. Enfin c'est ce que je dis à Peyton pour qu'elle aille chercher Keylan et qu'elle se sente plus impliquée dans la vie de mon petit loup.

Elle réussit à calmer ses pleurs, et le garde tout contre elle pendant un long moment. A vrai dire, jusqu'au moment de la tétée que je partage avec les filles, sans gêne. C'est pourtant quelque chose qui me dérange d'habitude, mais là, je suis très à l'aise. Elles me connaissent, ce n'est pas pareil.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rappelle que j'ai aussi donné le sein à mon fils devant Lucas sans que ça ne me pose de problèmes. Je crois qu'entre nous ça va de mieux en mieux, même si c'est un long processus.

Après avoir mangé avec nous, les filles s'en vont et je me retrouve seule avec Keylan dans l'appartement pour la première fois. Je le couche. Ensuite je me mets à pleurer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. La peur de devoir concilier boulot, études et mère ? La joie d'avoir eu mon premier bébé ? La fatigue qui s'accroît tous les jours un peu plus, et qui ne cessera pas de s'accroître avant un bon moment ? Je ne sais pas, un peu des trois sûrement. Puis, je m'endors sur le canapé, tout près de mon petit loup.

Quelques semaines plus tard, à l'occasion des un mois de Keylan, je déménage chez Liz avec l'aide de Lucas, qui était lui aussi ravi que j'habite chez mon amie, puisque son domicile se trouvait à moins de cinq minutes à pied de chez lui et que je l'avais autorisé à venir voir son fils aussi souvent qu'il le voulait.

Il avait déplacé, avec l'aide de Nathan, tous mes meubles de l'appartement, les avait mis dans le camion de son oncle puis les avait amené chez Liz. Nous les avons installés tous les trois, puis nous nous sommes faits à dîner. Je me sentais un peu étrange, j'avais l'impression que je ressentais de nouveau quelque chose pour Lucas, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Je ne savais pas si ce que je ressentais était dû au fait que Lucas était le père de Keylan, ou si c'était de vrais sentiments amoureux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas prête à ressortir avec lui, il m'a fait trop de mal.

Le surlendemain de mon déménagement, c'est le baptême de mon fils. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en Dieu, mais je me disais qu'avec un parrain et une marraine, mon fils aurait toujours des repères s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Comme prévu, et après discussion avec Lucas, c'était Haley et Nathan que nous avons choisis.

La cérémonie se passe sans incident notable, excepté que Keylan n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Ensuite, nous faisons tous la fête chez karen, qui avait eu la bonté de décider d'organiser la fête « post-baptême » de son premier petit-fils. Il y a plein de choses à manger, à boire aussi, tout le monde danse et fait la fête en l'honneur de mon petit loup, sauf moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à danser. En fait si je sais pourquoi, mais je refuse de me l'avouer. Alors, je retombe dans mes vieux travers. Je bois plus que de raison et commence à draguer tous les garçons. Les gens qui me connaissent depuis que je suis maman me regardent avec un drôle d'air. Liz surtout. Je vois Haley entrain de lui expliquer comment je me comportais avant d'être enceinte. Je danse comme une folle, je bois, je bois, je bois… Rien ne m'arrêtera aujourd'hui.

J'entends Keylan pleurer dans le baby phone, je n'y vais pas. J'en ai assez, il me prend toute mon énergie, je n'en peux plus. J'ai envie de m'amuser pour une fois. Lucas va prendre Keylan dans la chambre, me l'amène en me disant qu'il a faim. Je lui tire la langue et part dans le jardin avec ma conquête d'un soir. On s'embrasse, on s'enlace, il m'amène chez lui…

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec une énorme gueule de bois, sans me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la veille, et à côté d'un mec dont j'ignore même le prénom. Soudain, la panique me prend. Je ne sais pas où est mon bébé. Je me rhabille en quatrième vitesse, je cours chez moi. Je réveille Liz, paniquée. Elle me répond que Keylan est chez Lucas, mais qu'avant que j'aille le chercher, elle veut parler avec moi.

Elle se lève, on se fait un thé. On discute pendant près d'une heure du pourquoi je me suis bourrée la gueule hier soir. Je finis par lui avouer mes sentiments pour Lucas, je l'aime. Mais il m'a fait tellement de mal, que pour moi, c'était plus simple de tout oublier en me servant de l'alcool qui coulait en abondance ce soir-là. Elle me comprend. Elle me dit que elle aussi, elle a été tentée d'oublier, lorsqu'elle a eu Emma et qu'elle galérait. Je me sens rassurée et moins seule.

Je vais chez Lucas récupérer Keylan. Je sais que ça ne sera pas évident. Il m'en veut, j'en suis sûre. Ca ne manque pas. Lorsque j'arrive, il me hurle dessus que je suis une irresponsable. Je sais qu'il a raison. Alors je garde mon calme, lui dis que j'ai fait une erreur, que je suis désolée et que la prochaine fois que je veux faire la fête, je lui confierai Keylan de manière à n'avoir aucune responsabilité. Il se calme et me demande pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je lui dis que je n'en sais rein, que je voulais juste fuir mes responsabilités, mes soucis d'argent… C'est en partie vrai.

Je repars avec mon fils, non sans avoir invité son père à manger à la maison ce soir. Nous faisons un repas sympa tous les cinq, Emma, Liz, Keylan, Lucas et moi, puis il s'en va après avoir fait un baiser à son fils. Je vais aussi me coucher avec Keylan. Au moment de l'endormir, je me mets à pleurer, et je lui demande pardon. C'est une litanie, une prière, je le répète sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et que, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, je m'endors moi aussi.


	7. Chapter 7

**RAR **: Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews, apparemment le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup plu, c'était aussi mon préféré.

Juju : Voilà la réponse à ta question, Lucas et Brooke se remettent presque ensemble parce qu'ils s'aiment et non pas pour le bébé, bien qu'il soit un lien indéniable entre eux. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Personnellement, je l'aime un peu moins que le précédent.

Brooke : Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise et m'applique beaucoup pour essayer de ne pas te décevoir.

Léa : Merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fic séduit de nouvelles personnes, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir de nouveaux reviewers, n'hésite pas à continuer à me donner ton avis…

Joanne : Voilà la suite que tu demandais… J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le chapitre précédent…

Aujourd'hui, Keylan a deux mois. Je reprends le lycée, que j'avais momentanément laissé tomber pour m'occuper de mon bébé. Tout le monde m'accueille très bien, excepté certaines personnes qui me regardent comme si j'étais une traînée. Je m'attendais à ce genre de réactions, mais ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Leur avis me passe largement au-dessus de la tête.

Le retour au cours n'est pas des plus évidents. Je n'ai jamais eu de très bonnes notes, et je dois rattraper deux mois de cours. En plus, je suis très fatiguée, Keylan ne fait pas encore ses nuits. Haley m'aide du mieux qu'elle peut, et grâce à l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté durant les deux derniers mois, il n'y a qu'en langue où j'ai pris du retard. Mais la principale différence entre avant le bébé et maintenant, c'est que je me donne à fond pour ce que je fais. Il y a encore dix mois, je considérai le lycée comme un lieu de loisir, aujourd'hui, j'ai compris son importance pour ce qui est de mon avenir et de celui de mon fils.

Il est 14h et le principal du lycée m'a convoquée. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire. En fait, j'ai le droit à une agréable surprise quand j'arrive dans son bureau. Lui et le conseil de classe ont décidé de me donner congé tous les après-midi, considérant que j'ai des cours moins importants et que j'ai aussi d'autres responsabilités désormais. Je le remercie chaleureusement d'avoir pensé à moi, et part immédiatement du lycée pour aller chercher mon fils à la nurserie.

Cet arrangement m'aide beaucoup, parce qu'il me permet de dépenser moins d'argent pour faire garder le bébé, que je peux faire mes devoirs dans l'après-midi et travailler le soir pendant que Liz ou Lucas surveillent Keylan. Je bosse maintenant de 18h00 à 22h00 tous les soirs au café de Karen, ainsi que tous les dimanches. Durant ces moments-là, c'est généralement Lucas qui s'occupe de Keylan. A l'inverse, il travaille tous les jours de 15h30, heure de la fin des cours, jusqu'à 17h30 tous les jours et tout le samedi à la concession de son oncle. Du coup, on passe peu de temps ensemble. Ca m'arrange, vu les sentiments que j'éprouve de nouveau pour lui.

Un mois passe encore, avec cet arrangement et l'argent qu'on a pu mettre de côté a avant la naissance de Keylan, on s'en sort.

Dans quelques jours, c'est le bal de promo. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'hésite à m'y rendre. Pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas de cavaliers, et je suis sûre que le seul avec qui j'aurais envie d'aller à ce fichu bal, ne pensera jamais à me poser la question. Deuxièmement, je n'ai personne pour garder mon fils, et enfin, Liz ne peut pas venir puisqu'elle ne va plus au lycée. Quand j'en parle à Karen, elle me dit que je fais une erreur, et que je risque de le regretter. Elle dit aussi qu'il ne faut pas que je considère mon fils comme une excuse pour ne plus m'amuser parce que sinon je risque de lui faire payer un jour. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, mais la vraie raison qui m'empêche d'aller à ce bal, c'est la première, et ça, elle ne le sait pas.

Le lendemain, une lettre m'attendait dans mon casier. Elle disait : « va directement au bar… Demande une bière ! » Tout en me promettant de faire ce qui était écrit sur la lettre, je me rends au cours de math. A l'heure de la fin des cours, je passe récupérer Keylan, le met dans sa poussette et lui explique qu'on va faire une ballade.

Arrivée au bar, je fais ce qui était demandé sur la lettre. On ne me sert pas de bière, mais une choppe posée sur un sous-verre où était dessiné le tatouage que j'ai sur le bas ventre. L'identité de l'auteur se précise. C'est ici que je suis venue avec Lucas pour notre premier rendez-vous. Dans la choppe, je trouve une autre enveloppe où il est écrit rendez-vous au gymnase. Cette fois, j'en suis sûre, c'est bien Lucas. C'est dans ce gymnase que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

J'hésite beaucoup avant d'y aller. Je ne sais pas. Faire semblant de rien, ou prendre un risque, un vrai, celui de me faire à nouveau briser le cœur si tout ne se passe pas comme je l'aurais voulu… A ce moment-la, je regarde Keylan. Je me dis qu'il mérite que sa mère se donne à fond et prenne des risques. Je me rends donc au gymnase, avec des pieds de plomb. Mon cœur s'emballe, dans ma tête c'est la panique, je me mets à transpirer. Arrivée devant la porte, j'hésite encore. Ouvrir ou non ? J'ouvre. Je vois Lucas au milieu de la salle avec un gros bouquet de rose. Je m'approche. Il prend la poussette et me tend les roses. Je lis le mot qui les accompagne. « Pardonne-moi pour mes erreurs, je veux reprendre ma place dans ton cœur Brooke, je t'aime ».

Ma main tremble pendant que je lis le mot. Je lève les yeux vers Lucas, il me regarde avec angoisse. Je ne peux pas répondre, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai rêvé ces mots-là, mais maintenant qu'ils sont dits, je suis perdue. Je souffre encore trop. Je n'ai pas oublié la trahison… Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien dire, mais je me pose tellement de questions que je suis incapable de former le moindre mot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut qu'on se remette ensemble : sa réputation, notre bébé, l'amour…

A ce moment-là, il repose la question, il veut savoir si je veux de nouveau sortir avec lui. Je réponds que je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Je suis assez contente de ma réponse, je lui laisse tout de même de l'espoir. Pourtant quand je le regarde, il a l'air déçu. Alors je lui dis que par contre, et à condition qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour garder Keylan, je veux bien aller au bal avec lui. Son visage change du tout au tout et il a l'air ravi… Nous ressortons du gymnase, tous les trois comme une vraie petite famille.

Trois jours plus tard, c'est l'effervescence dans ma chambre. Les filles m'ont toutes rejointe et nous nous préparons ensemble. Liz nous donne des conseils, à Haley, Peyton et moi. Les garçons, c'est-à-dire Nathan, Jake et Lucas, passent nous prendre dans une heure. Nous avons des robes magnifiques, la mienne est bleue et met en valeur mes yeux, celle de Peyton est blanche, dans le même genre que celle de Marylin Monroe, et celle d'Haley est rose et lui arrive aux genoux.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes feints prêtes, et je trouve mes amies magnifiques. Soudainement, je me remets à trembler, à avoir les mains moites… Je suis à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique, je laisse mon bébé ici avec Liz pour aller m'amuser, et en plus je vais au bal avec Lucas… Tout ça n'est pas bon pour mon stress.

La porte sonne, je me sens vaciller. Haley va ouvrir et les trois garçons rentrent. Ils nous complimentent sur nos tenues, et pendant ce temps-là, je me mets en mode « réponses automatiques ». J'ai l'impression de tout voir de l'extérieur, et je réponds de manière monosyllabique à toutes les questions que Lucas me pose.

Nous rentrons tous les six dans la limousine. En arrivant au bal, nous nous séparons, les deux autres couples voulaient aller danser, mais moi pas. Lucas s'assied à côté de moi et tente de faire la conversation. Je réponds à peine. Il me regarde avec un drôle d'air puis propose d'aller chercher à boire. Je ne veux pas. Je sais qu'il y a toujours des gens qui mettent de l'alcool dans le punch, et au vu de comment j'ai fini la dernière fois, je préfère ne pas boire. Il me propose à nouveau d'aller danser et essuie un deuxième refus.

J'ai beau m'auto analysé, je ne me comprends pas. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de venir, si je n'ai rien envie de faire. Je me renferme comme une huître au fil du temps qui passe. Je ne fais même plus d'effort pour répondre, je n'écoute plus non plus. Je me créé une carapace, je me protège pour ne pas subir à nouveau les tristesses qu'engendre un cœur brisé.

Lucas a l'air perdu, il ne me comprend plus. A peine deux heures après être arrivés au bal de promo, nous repartons, à ma demande bien entendu. Dans la voiture, il me regarde avec un air énervé.

Soudain, il s'arrête. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et me demande pourquoi je fais ça. Pourquoi je m'amuse à lui donner espoir si c'est pour mieux le laisser tomber ensuite ? Je réponds en larmes qu'il a fait pareil quand on sortait ensemble, que je suis perdue parce que je retombe amoureuse de lui, que je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi, que j'ai peur de souffrir à nouveau et que… Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Il m'embrasse, me sert dans ses bras, me dit qu'il m'aime aussi et que je n'ai pas à avoir peur… Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras, tellement en sécurité que je pense à m'abandonner.

Mais le doute s'insinue peu à peu en moi. Je ne suis pas encore assez sûre de moi, de lui, de nous en tant que couple pour coucher à nouveau avec lui. Je lui demande de me ramener à la maison. Il accepte sans broncher, je crois qu'il me comprend…

Arrivée devant chez moi, je l'embrasse encore, pour lui dire au revoir. Je sors de la voiture, heureuse, épanouie.

Liz m'attend. Je lui parle du bal, de comment ça s'est passé pour moi, de la carapace de protection que je me suis bâtie, du retour en voiture, de ma volonté de m'abandonner à lui à nouveau, puis mes doutes, mes peurs qui sont revenus. Elle me comprend sans me juger. Je lui explique à quel point c'est dur de refaire confiance à quelqu'un qui nous a fait du mal, je lui explique aussi que maintenant j'ai peur de refaire des erreurs, parce que je ne veux pas qu'elles rejaillissent sur mon fils. Elle me conseille de continuer mon début de la relation avec Lucas, mais de ne me laisser aller complètement que lorsque je serai sûre de moi, de lui et de nous en tant que couple. Je suis d'accord avec elle, je pense que je vais faire ça.

Le lendemain, j'explique la situation à Lucas du mieux que je peux. Mes doutes, mes peurs, le manque de confiance en moi et en lui. Il me comprend. Il sait qu'il a fait des erreurs et espère que je lui laisserai un jour une chance de reprendre sa place dans mon cœur. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il l'a déjà reprise. Si j'écoutais mon cœur, il serait déjà dans mon lit, mais maintenant, je raisonne aussi.

Dans une semaine, c'est les vacances d'été. Ca m'arrange, je commençais à être un peu à cours d'argent. En attendant, avec Lucas on continue notre arrangement pour la garde de Keylan, mais, au lieu de partir à l'heure où je rentre, on mange ensemble le soir. On parle beaucoup, on s'embrasse aussi, mais ça ne va jamais plus loin. Je me mets des limites, même si c'est dur.

Ces derniers temps, on parle surtout de nos problèmes d'argent, mon compte est presque vide et je ne pourrais peut-être pas payer le loyer ce mois-ci, mais je ne peux pas non plus laisser tout le loyer à Liz. Je recommence à paniquer. Il tente de me calmer, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment.

Le surlendemain, dimanche, j'en parle à Karen. Elle me propose de bosser plus pendant les vacances, quitte à amener Keylan au travail, comme elle le faisait quand Lucas était petit. Je la remercie de tout mon cœur. J'accepte aussi sa proposition. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Le soir, j'en parle à Lucas. Il culpabilise et me dit que je ne devrais pas travailler tous les jours, mais que lui il le fera. Il dit que je suis trop fatiguée pour ça. Son attention me touche, d'autant qu'il na pas tout à fait tort, je suis vraiment épuisée. On finit par décider que je travaillerais le mois de juillet pendant qu'il s'occupera de Keylan et on inverse pour le mois d'août. On s'embrasse, puis il rentre chez lui.

Le lendemain, j'informe Liz de notre arrangement et lui confirme qu'elle pourra en profiter elle aussi, que Lucas aussi bien que moi sommes d'accord pour nous occuper aussi d'Emma. Elle a l'air touché et me remercie. Je lui dois bien ça. C'est grâce à elle que je m'en sors si bien dans mon rôle de maman. En plus elle me dépanne dès que j'en ai besoin avec Keylan.

On se serre dans les bras. On peut vraiment compter l'une sur l'autre, on s'est trouvée toutes les deux.


	8. Chapter 8

**RAR : **Brooke, alors oui il y a une suite… Merci encore pour ta review, fidèle lectrice. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu en mets une, chapitre après chapitre. Je suis contente que mon histoire ne te lasse pas, et que tu prennes du plaisir à me lire. A bientôt.

Juju : Pour toi qui adores Brucas, je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire… La relation évolue encore un peu entre eux… Bisous et merci

Léa : Eh ben voilà la suite. Merci pour tes compliments, c'est très encourageant… Biz

Clo : Ce n'était pas la fin puisque… Voilà la suite ! Merci pour tes compliments, nouvelle lectrice. J'espère te fidéliser et voir à nouveau des reviews de ta part pour me dire comment tu trouves la suite ! Bizou

**NDA :** Il y a certaines parties de ce chapitre qui peuvent choquer… Si cela vous choque, lisez le paragraphe suivant, c'est fini…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous passons toutes les vacances d'été selon l'arrangement prévu avec Karen et Lucas. C'est très pratique, et nous arrivons même à mettre de l'argent de côté. En plus, nous avons eu une merveilleuse surprise à la fin du mois de juillet. Keith, l'oncle de Lucas, avait mis de l'argent de côté pour lui, pour ses études. Quand il a vu à quel point on se donnait du mal pour faire tourner notre petite famille, il a décidé de laisser Lucas disposer de l'argent dès maintenant.

Nos problèmes d'argent plus ou moins réglés, Lucas et moi profitons plus l'un de l'autre. Nos relations sont moins tendues. Nous pouvons nous permettre de passer du temps l'un avec l'autre uniquement pour le plaisir.

Pourtant, Lucas a quand même travaillé tout le mois d'août, comme il l'avait promis. Nous tenons à garder le maximum d'argent que Keith nous a donné, pour parer aux urgences.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes invités, Lucas, Liz et moi à un dîner entre adulte chez Haley et Nathan. Il y aura aussi Peyton et Jake. Je me réjouis à la perspective de ce dîner. Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de passer une bonne soirée avec des amis, sans les enfants. Nous laisserons Emma et Keylan chez Karen, c'est elle qui s'est proposée pour jouer les baby-sitters d'un soir.

Aux alentours de 20h00, Lucas, Liz et moi arrivons chez le couple de mariés. Nous passons une très bonne soirée. Autour d'un verre de vin, nous discutons de tout, de rien, du nouveau couple que forme Peyton et Jake, de l'amour qui les unit, puis la discussion dévie sur le couple Bevin/Skills, qui lui va beaucoup moins bien. En effet, j'apprends que Bevin a trompé Skills et qu'ils se sont séparés. Je me rends compte à ce moment-là que je rate énormément de choses qui me paraissaient primordiales avant d'avoir Keylan, comme les ragots. Pourtant, je ne regrette rien, le bonheur que je vis aujourd'hui n'est absolument pas comparable avec ce que je vivais avant.

Au cours de la soirée, je vois Liz s'échapper, avec un air triste. Elle s'enferme aux toilettes. Je la rejoins discrètement pour lui demander ce qu'elle a. Elle m'ouvre et je m'aperçois qu'elle a pleuré. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a pu se passer, mais je la prends dans mes bras, pour la consoler.

Alors, elle se met à parler. Elle me raconte comment elle se sent mal à l'aise au milieu des couples que nous formons tous. Comment elle se rappelle son propre bonheur avant de tomber enceinte. Comment elle s'est sentie trahie lorsque Steven, son ex, l'a quittée. Et elle pleure encore et encore. Je lui remémore le bonheur qu'elle vit tous les jours avec sa fille, la joie qu'elle a de la voir grandir. Elle finit par sourire, c'est une petite victoire. Je comprends sa douleur, je sais ce que c'est, un cœur brisé.

Nous retournons avec les autres qui, bien qu'ils aient remarqué quelque chose, ne font pas de remarques. Nous continuons à discuter, du lycée, des profs, et d'un tas d'autres choses. Ces discussions se poursuivent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, environ une heure du matin. C'est à ce moment-là que tout le monde décide de s'en aller. Je monte dans la voiture de Lucas avec Liz et nous passons chercher les enfants. Ils sont profondément endormis. Nous les couchons, puis je redescends parler avec Lucas.

Nous parlons beaucoup de nos relations, qui se sont considérablement améliorés depuis le début de l'été. Je crois que je lui fais de nouveau confiance, mais j'hésite encore à me laisser aller. Il tente de me calmer, de me rassurer. Il m'embrasse, me caresse les cheveux, puis descend sa mains jusqu'à mes seins. Je n'oppose aucune résistance. Il continue donc, descend sa main plus bas, ouvre mon pantalon, m'embrasse dans le cou. Il m'enlève mon t-shirt, et, sans cesser de l'embrasser, je lui murmure : « pas ici » à l'oreille. Il me porte, toujours en m'embrassant dans le cou, jusqu'à ma chambre. Je lui enlève son t-shirt, il m'ôte mon pantalon, m'embrasse le nombril, caresse mon ventre… Il remonte, m'embrasse sur la bouche en me malaxant le sein. On se retourne, je suis au-dessus de lui. Je l'embrasse, lui enlève son pantalon. Je descend ma main, jusqu'à son point le plus sensible, il pousse un soupir de plaisir. Il revient au-dessus, continue à m'embrasser et à s'occuper de moi. Il finit par me pénétrer. Le plaisir m'envahit par vague…

On s'embrasse encore longtemps après avoir fait l'amour. Je me sens plus proche de lui que jamais. Plus proche que lorsqu'on sortait ensemble avant, plus proche que lorsqu'on était ami… Nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, amoureux.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille, il est entrain de me regarder dormir. Je l'embrasse pour lui dire bonjour. Il m'embrasse encore… Nous recommençons, nous faisons encore l'amour. Puis, c'est le retour brusque à la réalité. Keylan pleure dans le baby phone, nous nous levons ensemble, enfilons une robe de chambre pour moi et un caleçon pour lui. Il reste avec moi pendant que j'allaite Keylan et que je le mets dans le parc.

Il me prépare le petit-déjeuner, des crêpes. Liz descend quelques minutes plus tard, avec Emma. Elle la met dans le parc, elle aussi. Nous passons un super petit-déjeuner tous les trois, et, au moment où Lucas se retourne pour finir de préparer les crêpes, Liz me fait un clin d'œil. Elle a compris, bien sûr.

A 10h00, Lucas part travailler à la concession de son oncle. Liz et moi mettons les enfants dans la poussette, pour aller faire une balade au parc. Nous les regardons jouer dans le sable et discutons toutes les deux. Je lui explique que je suis désolée, que je ne voulais pas la blesser, mais que j'en avais vraiment envie. Elle est adorable, me répond que ce n'est pas grave et qu'elle est très contente pour moi.

Nous rentrons pour préparer la fête de demain, pour Emma. C'est son premier anniversaire, Liz veut faire quelque chose de bien.

Rentrées à la maison, nous mettons les enfants à la sieste et commençons à gonfler les ballons. Nous décorons le salon avec plein de guirlandes où il est écrit joyeux anniversaire. Nous cuisinons un gâteau au chocolat. Dessus, nous écrivons avec de la chantilly, 1 an Emma. Nous le mettons au frigo, puis nous installons toutes les deux devant un film.

Avec un grand plaisir, nous constatons que les enfants ne sont toujours pas réveillés de la sieste, et nous avons pu profiter de tout le film. A peine le temps de constater la trêve qu'Emma se saisit du baby phone pour nous signaler qu'elle est réveillée. Je dis à Liz de rester assise, et m'en vais chercher sa fille.

Nous partageons toutes les deux un moment de tendre complicité, que nous avons déjà vécu à plusieurs reprises. Nous jouons, rigolons, je la chatouille… Lorsque Keylan pleure, c'est Liz qui va le chercher. Autant l'une que l'autre, nous aimons ces instants de partage avec l'enfant de l'autre, ce sont des moment très enrichissants.

Le lendemain, à 14h00, Peyton, Jake et Jenny, Nathan, Haley, Micro, Skills (sans Bevin), et Lucas nous rejoignent pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Emma. Jenny, Emma et Keylan s'entendent très bien tous les trois et adorent jouer au parc d'habitude. Seulement, aujourd'hui c'est la fête, et les enfants rampent librement dans notre salon.

Lorsque Emma ouvre ses cadeaux, l'on découvre de magnifiques habits (une salopette, un jean, un pyjama…) offerts par Jake et Peyton. Nathan et Haley donne à la petite fille une sorte de piano pour enfants qui fait du bruit, le bonheur des parents, et une peluche en forme de lapin, l'animal préféré d'Emma. Micro lui offre des cubes de couleur, elle est ravie et y joue plusieurs minutes avant de se retourner vers le cadeau offert par Skills, une poupée. Enfin, arrive le tour de mon cadeau, celui de Lucas, et de sa mère, nous lui offrons un lit de grand, car son berceau est désormais trop petit et que Liz n'a pas les moyens d'en racheter un.

La fête continue dans une atmosphère joyeuse, nous coupons le gâteau que tout le monde mange avec les mains pour « faire comme les enfants ».

A ce moment-là, la porte sonne. C'est un invité surprise, nous n'attendions plus personne. Lucas se lève pour aller ouvrir, et je l'entends demander à l'homme qui il est. L'inconnu lui répond qu'il n'a pas de compte à lui rendre et qu'il veut parler à Liz. Lucas, pensant qu'il s'agit d'un ami de Liz, le laisse entrer.

Liz se retourne et blêmit. Elle prend sa fille sous le bras, et, avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, elle monte à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

Lucas devient agressif envers l'inconnu. Il lui demande qui il est, ce qu'il fait là… L'homme refuse toujours de répondre à ses questions et s'approche de Keylan. Il lui caresse les cheveux, Lucas et moi bondissons au même moment. Je récupère mon fils pendant que Lucas crache des injures à l'homme.

Peyton qui porte Jenny, Haley et moi, avec Keylan dans les bras, nous réfugions au fond de la pièce, sentant que ça risque de dégénérer. Les garçons font face à l'inconnu, et le menace pour l'obliger à sortir de la maison. Je me dis qu'il faudrait qu'on appelle la police, mais le téléphone est à l'autre bout de la pièce, impossible de l'atteindre.

Je mets Keylan dans les bras de Haley pour essayer d'aller calmer le jeu auprès des garçons. Je m'approche doucement et leur dit qu'il faut se calmer, et écouter ce que ce jeune homme a à nous dire avant de l'agresser comme ça. Il tourne un regard reconnaissant vers moi, qui met Lucas hors de lui. Ce dernier se retourne vers moi, me dit de reculer, qu'il lui pose des questions et qu'il ne veut pas répondre, que je n'ai pas à me mêler de ça, et qu'après avoir vu la réaction de Liz je devrais bien me douter de quelque chose, sinon je suis complètement idiote. Ses paroles me blessent mais je ne le montre pas. Je lui dis qu'ici c'est chez moi et que l'on va gérer les choses à ma manière.

Tout le monde s'assied donc dans le salon, Lucas et Nathan autour de l'inconnu pour l'arrêter au cas où, les filles dans le canapé, et Skills Micro et moi sur des chaises. Je commence à poser des questions à notre mystérieux inconnu pendant que Haley va parler à Liz pour savoir qui il est et si il ment.

La première question que je lui pose, c'est comment il s'appelle, il me répond que son nom est Steven. Et soudain, tout se met en place dans ma tête, pourquoi Liz a réagi comme ça, pourquoi j'avais l'impression de le connaître… Je blêmis à mon tour et Lucas le remarque, il me demande ce que j'ai.

Je ne réponds pas, je dis juste que je veux qu'il s'en aille. Tout le monde est très surpris, mais Lucas et Nathan le pousse dehors. Je ne peux pas laisser cet homme dans ma maison. Ce serait trahir Liz. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça… Quel salaud ce mec ! Il a gâché l'anniversaire de sa propre fille qu'il n'a même jamais vue !

Lucas s'inquiète pour moi, il vient s'asseoir près de moi et me demande qui il est. Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de lui dire combien ses paroles m'ont blessé. Il me répond qu'il est désolé, mais qu'il avait peur pour moi et Keylan. Quand c'est comme ça, il ne se contrôle plus. Je pleure lorsque je lui dis que j'ai eu peur moi aussi.

Haley redescend avec Liz, Emma et Keylan. Tout le monde se rassied dans le salon, parce que Liz a une déclaration à faire. Je l'encourage d'un regard, et elle le fait. Elle dit que cet homme est le père de sa fille.

Tout le monde est sous le choc. Lucas surtout. Il se reconnaissait dans Steven tel qu'on lui en parlait, mais pas dans cet homme agressif, près à gâcher le premier anniversaire de sa fille, à abandonner femme et enfant pour revenir plus tard…

Les gens consolent Liz qui explique qu'elle ne veut plus que cet homme puisse l'approcher, elle ou sa fille. Il l'a trompée, puis abandonnée, et maintenant, elle ne veut plus le voir. On comprend, on ne dit rien…

Les invités s'en vont, Liz et moi couchons les enfants, parlons longtemps après et nous endormons dans le même lit, main dans la main, comme les amis que nous sommes devenues au fil de ces mois passés ensemble.


	9. Chapter 9

**RAR : **Léa : merci pour tes compliments, l'histoire avec Steven n'est pas sans conséquence, comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre. Il est un peu plus noir que les précédents, mais je voulais éviter de tomber dans le gnan-gnan. J'espère que malgré ce petit changement, l'histoire te plaira toujours autant. Sache en tout cas que je fais de mon mieux pour que ce soit le cas. A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.

Brooke : Oui, c'est vrai que je poste pas souvent. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais cela se fait en fonction de mon inspiration et aussi de mon emploi du temps, plus que chargé en ce moment. Quant à la happy end, elle n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, mais on verra plus tard… Rdv au prochain chapitre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le retour de Steven, il y a un mois, a mis Liz en dépression. Elle est devenue paranoïaque, croit que son ex l'attend toujours au coin de la rue pour lui prendre sa fille, refuse que celle-ci sorte. Moi, je la vois faire et ne peut rien pour elle. Elle refuse de se faire suivre par un médecin, et je la vois s'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans son mal-être.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les mardis, j'essaie de la convaincre de me laisser prendre Emma au parc avec moi. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle refuse. Voir cette petite, interdite de tout, me déprime, mais, je n'y peux malheureusement pas grand-chose.

Je joue au parce environ une heure avec mon fils. Il grandit bien. Je suis fière de lui, et un peu de moi aussi. J'ai fait un beau bébé, et je crois qu'il est heureux.

Je rentre tôt. Depuis l'anniversaire d'Emma, je ne les laisse jamais seules très longtemps. Lorsque j'arrive, Emma joue seule dans le salon, elle n'est pas dans le parc. Je l'y mets avec Keylan, et appelle Liz. Elle ne répond pas. Inquiète, je monte à l'étage pour voir ce qu'il en est. J'appelle de nouveau, elle ne répond pas…

J'entre dans sa chambre, elle dort sur le lit. Je m'affole. Une boîte de calmant, vide, gît sur le lit. Je prends le téléphone, appelle les urgences. Ils me disent qu'ils arrivent et me demande de vérifier certaines choses, par exemple si elle respire encore. Je dis que oui, mais le pouls est très faible. Je raccroche.

La panique m'envahit de plus en plus. Je cours dans la maison, m'affole, regarde les enfants, qui ne comprennent rien, jouer tous les deux.

L'ambulance arrive. Les médecins me demandent où elle est, je dis en haut. Ils me regardent bizarrement, je réponds que je ne pouvais pas laisser les enfants seuls. Leurs regards s'adoucissent un peu.

Ils montent. Je recommence à tourner en rond dans mon appartement. Puis, j'appelle Lucas pour qu'ils viennent garder les enfants pendant que j'irai à l'hôpital. Il dit qu'il quitte le travail sur le champ.

Les médecins emmènent Liz sur un brancard, sous les cris d'Emma qui semble comprendre que quelque chose de grave est entrain de se passer. Je la prends dans les bras pour essayer de la calmer, mais rien à faire. Lucas arrive quelques minutes plus tard, à peine le temps de lui expliquer en deux mots ce qui s'est passé, que je file à l'hôpital.

Arrivée là-bas, je parle aux médecins. Ils disent qu'elle va s'en remettre très vite, au niveau physique en tout cas. Ils lui ont fait un lavage d'estomac. Elle devrait se réveiller dans environ une heure. L'attente me paraît interminable, tellement je veux comprendre pourquoi elle a fait ça.

Une heure plus tard, je rejoins sa chambre. Elle est étendue et détendue. Elle dort encore. Je la regarde et ne peut m'empêcher de m'interroger.

Elle se réveille. Et là, de manière complètement incontrôlée et inattendue, je me mets à lui hurler dessus. Je lui demande comment elle a pu faire une chose pareille, comment elle a pu faire pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'on avait besoin d'elle, qu'on l'aimait, qu'on n'aurait pas supporté de la perdre. Elle me regarde, elle pleure, elle dit qu'elle se sentait trop malheureuse, qu'elle ne voyait pas d'autre issue que la mort. Je lui en veux. Je le sens, c'est en moi, et je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette rage. Je sors pour me calmer.

Lentement, je commence à m'apaiser. Une infirmière se rend compte que je vais mal, et me propose de parler avec elle. Je la suis. Elle m'offre un café. Je lui explique ma situation, ma peur d'avoir mal réagi avec Liz… Elle me réconforte, en me disant que ce que je ressens est normal, ma colère est légitime. Elle dit aussi que cette réaction a probablement fait du bien à Liz parce que ça lui a permis de se rendre compte que je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai toujours peur qu'elle m'en veuille.

Je remercie cette infirmière. Je vais téléphoner à Lucas. Je lui donne des nouvelles de Liz. Il me conseille de parler avec les médecins d'un éventuel internement psychiatrique. Ce mot me fait peur, mais je sais que Lucas a raison. Je me rends donc à l'accueil, qui me dirige dans le bureau du médecin psychiatre de l'hôpital de Tree Hill.

Nous parlons longtemps tous les deux. Il finit par dire qu'un internement psychiatrique serait probablement nécessaire, mais qu'il ne peut se faire qu'avec l'accord de la patiente, puisque, n'étant pas de sa famille, je ne peux la faire interner de force.

Je retourne donc voir Liz, prends mon courage à deux mains, et lui expose ce dont nous avons parlé avec le médecin. Elle refus catégoriquement d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire, l'internement, c'est non. Elle se met même à me hurler que je veux lui prendre sa fille, que je ne peux pas comprendre sa situation… Elle m'ordonne de quitter sa chambre.

Sous le choc, je lui obéis et sors. Je m'effondre alors sur une chaise et me mets à pleurer. Le psychiatre avec qui j'ai discuté me propose de le retrouver dans son bureau dans une demi-heure pour discuter des options qui s'offrent à nous maintenant qu'elle avait refusé ma proposition.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le docteur Donovan et moi discutions très sérieusement dans son bureau. Au bout d'une heure de discussion, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'il nous restait trois options : la première, réussir à contacter un des membres de la famille de Liz et le convaincre de la nécessité de la faire interner ; la seconde, que ce soit le docteur, et non moi, qui propose l'internement à Liz ; et enfin la troisième, si elle refusait l'internement, serait de la faire suivre par un psychiatre, et de la mettre sous médicament. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour explorer toutes les options.

Je décide alors de rentrer à la maison, pour retrouver Lucas et les enfants, mais aussi pour entamer des recherches afin de retrouver la famille de Liz, dont elle ne m'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais parlé.

Dès que j'arrive à la maison, je commence ces recherches. Mais il s'avère que Liz a un nom de famille particulièrement courant, ce qui compliquera certainement ma tentative. Qu'importe, il faut essayer. Je m'atèle donc à appeler les 120 Combs de l'état. Lorsque les enfants sont à la sieste, Lucas me rejoint et nous avançons ainsi plus vite. Malheureusement, et après environ 115 téléphones, nous sommes toujours sans nouvelle de la famille de Liz.

Je fais le repas et décide d'appeler les derniers plus tard. Ce que je fais. Malheureusement pour moi, ces derniers Combs ne connaissent pas de Liz non plus. Mes recherches se sont donc révélées vaines, et je ne peux pas me permettre de lancer une recherche sur tout le pays, puisque le nombre d'appels se montrait alors à environ 3'000.

Désespérée, je monte me coucher avec Lucas, à une heure tardive, épuisée par la journée qui vient de se passer.

Le lendemain je me réveille de mauvaise humeur et très inquiète. Je passe ma matinée à crier sur les enfants qui ne font pourtant rien de particulier. Lucas qui a pris congé m'entoure du mieux qu'il peut, mais je refuse son affection.

Une fois le repas de midi avalé, je retourne à l'hôpital pour retrouver le docteur Donovan. Il m'explique qu'il a parlé à Liz et qu'elle s'est farouchement opposée à l'idée de l'internement, allant jusqu'à prétendre que c'était un complot pour lui prendre sa fille. Nous nous trouvions donc dans une impasse, puisque, selon le psychiatre, Liz était incapable de s'occuper correctement de sa fille.

Il devait aller voir d'autres patients, et me laissait à mes réflexions. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire pour aider mon amie. Je tente de rentrer dans sa chambre pour lui parler. Elle refuse et se met à hurler.

Trois jours plus tard, elle rentre à l'appartement, prend sa fille et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Chaque jour qui passe l'enferme un peu plus dans son délire paranoïaque, au point qu'elle refuse de laisser qui que ce soit toucher sa fille. La petite fille est de plus en plus mal en point et refuse désormais de se nourrir. Haley me convainc alors d'appeler la DASS, pour le bien d'Emma.

A leur arrivée, ils constatent immédiatement les ravages de la folie de la mère sur la fille. Ils décident de la mettre en foyer, jusqu'à ce que Liz accepte un traitement. Cette dernière crie évidemment au complot et décide de quitter l'appartement sur le champ, en me traitant de tous les noms.

Une fois Liz partie, je me retrouve au calme pour la première fois depuis sa tentative de suicide. Je constate alors les ravages de la folie de mon amie, non seulement sur moi, mais aussi sur mon entourage : mon fils, mes amis, mon appartement…

Ma vie est devenue un véritable chantier, et tout reste à reconstruire.

Petit à petit, je revis. Je prends des nouvelles d'Emma tous les jours. Elle va plutôt bien, mais personne ne sait où est sa mère. J'ai décidé de tenter la vie commune avec Lucas, j'ai repris le travail, recommencé à sortir avec mon fils, ce que je ne faisais plus depuis plus d'une semaine. J'ai aussi décidé de me faire suivre par le docteur Donovan, parce que cette histoire m'a vraiment ébranlé. En plus, je me rends compte que j'avais beaucoup de choses sur le cœur, et ça fait du bien d'en parler à un œil extérieur.

Je doute beaucoup en ce moment, de ma réaction face à toute cette histoire, de moi-même aussi. Liz était une sorte d'exemple pour moi, et voir ce qu'elle est devenue me fait froid dans le dos.

Mes amis m'entourent beaucoup, même s'ils ne se rendent pas vraiment compte de ce que je vis au quotidien, de mes doutes, de mes envies, de mes peurs…

J'essaie de me faire plaisir, sur les conseils du docteur Donovan, qui dit que je ne dois pas sacrifier ma vie de mère à ma vie de femme et d'adolescente. Je me réserve donc un après-midi par semaine au shopping, coiffeur… Pour le moment, ces moments sont encore l'occasion d'un très fort sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de Liz. Selon mon psy, cela devrait s'estomper avec le temps.

J'ai aussi entrepris des démarches pour avoir la tutelle d'Emma, et passe la voir au foyer au moins une fois par semaine. Elle s'en sort plutôt bien pour une petite fille qui a vécu tant de choses en si peu de temps. Elle est tout de même suivie par un psy là-bas. Il paraît qu'elle vit cet événement normalement. Elle n'a l'air de le prendre ni trop bien, ni trop mal.

Lucas et moi, on vit une période creuse en ce moment. J'ai du mal à lui montrer mon amour, j'ai trop de choses en tête. Il essaye de comprendre, mais moi-même je ne me comprends pas trop. Je refuse qu'il me touche. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. On essaye d'avancer, lentement, tous les deux…

Un jour, où je vais voir Emma, je retrouve Liz à l'entrée du foyer. Elle a l'air d'une SDF et exige de voir sa fille. Je me cache un peu pour qu'elle ne voit pas que je suis là avec Keylan. Les gens de la DASS refuse qu'elle entre parce que ça risquerait de perturber Emma. Je suis d'accord avec eux. Elle n'a toujours pas l'air de vouloir se soigner. Non sans avoir crié au complot, elle prend son sac à dos et s'en va.

Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle, tout le temps que je passe avec Emma. Cette dernière sent que je ne lui prête pas assez d'attention et tente par tous les moyens de se faire remarquer. Je me rends alors compte de mon erreur et cesse de laisser mes pensées vagabonder, pour ne penser plus qu'à elle.

Lorsque je rentre à la maison avec Keylan, je parle de Liz avec Lucas. Il me dit que je n'ai pas à culpabiliser, que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider, et que j'ai bien fait. Je ne sais pas trop. Puis, il dit la seule chose qui me convainc, j'ai fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Emma.

Après environ un mois de procédure, j'obtiens la garde temporaire d'Emma. Elle est très contente de revenir à l'appartement, mais, et comme le médecin l'avait prévu, elle se met à chercher sa mère partout. Je m'applique à lui expliquer avec des mots simples que sa maman est malade et qu'elle ne reviendra la prendre que quand elle sera guérie. Elle a l'air de comprendre et se met à jouer avec Keylan pendant que Lucas et moi préparons le repas.

Comme prévu par le psychiatre de la DASS, la petite se réveille en pleine nuit, en appelant sa maman. Cette réaction ne nous étonne pas le moins du monde, ni Lucas, ni moi, et nous sortons tous les deux de la chambre pour aller la consoler et lui réexpliquer la situation. Elle se rendort.

Emma s'est réveillée trois fois pendant la nuit et nous nous réveillons, Lucas et moi, aussi exténués l'un que l'autre. La journée se passe dans une mauvaise humeur générale, les enfants n'ayant pas plus dormi que nous.

Le soir, nous discutons longtemps avec Lucas. Je l'avertis que cette situation risque de durer longtemps, que je comprendrai s'il ne voulait pas assumer cette situation avec moi, puisque, après tout, Liz était mon amie avant d'être la sienne. Il me dit qu'il ne me laissera pas assumer ça toute seule. Il a décidé de venir vivre avec moi, il assumera tout. Je le remercie d'un baiser. C'est le premier depuis que Liz est partie. Il a l'air touché.

Ce soir on a refait l'amour. Ce plaisir est dénué de toute culpabilité. C'est nouveau, je crois que je commence à évoluer. Emma se réveillera à nouveau cette nuit, mais cela me dérange moins. J'ai franchi un cap. Je sais maintenant que j'ai tout fait pour aider Liz.


	10. Chapter 10

**RAR :** léa : voilà, j'ai continué, avec dix mille ans de retard dont je m'excuse vraiment, mais j'ai continué. Sorry encore pour cette méga panne d'inspiration, mais je ne trouvais pas comment finir cette histoire, alors voilà cet épilogue, fruit d'une longue réflexion… J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le reste de la fic… Bisous

Brooke : Alors toi tu reviewes dix ans après, moi je poste 10 ans après, chacun son tour. Comme je l'ai dit à léa, cette fin fut un véritable casse-tête, vu que je ne voulais pas décevoir mes revieweuses, alors voilà le résultat. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue, et je compte faire une autre fic sur OTH, mais peut-être pas tout de suite. Bisous

**Epilogue…**

Un an… Keylan fête ses un an aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que c'est étrange quand je pense à tout le chemin que j'ai parcouru depuis que je suis tombée enceinte. J'étais une adolescente égoïste, superficielle, et malgré ce que l'on peut croire, très mal dans ma peau. Maintenant, je suis une jeune maman, avec deux enfants à charge, qui vit en couple et qui travaille. Quel chemin parcouru ! Je sais bien que tout est loin d'être parfait, ma relation avec Lucas connaît des hauts et des bas, je n'ai aucune nouvelle des parents biologiques d'Emma, j'ai du mal à concilier études, travail et appartement, mais au moins je me donne à fond dans ce que je fais, et je n'ai rien à regretter.

Je lis une histoire à Emma et Keylan en attendant les invités, et je laisse mon esprit vagabondé, pour me remémorer les bons souvenirs depuis la naissance de Keylan.

**Flash-back 1 :**

Je suis avec Haley, dans ma chambre, dans son appartement. Je suis enceinte de trois mois et demi. On lit un livre sur la grossesse. J'entends parler de seins qui gonflent, de douleur dans le dos, de nausées… Je fais une tête pas possible, Haley se met à rire, mais à rire.

C'est communicatif, je ris aussi. On se met à inventer des choses abracadabrantes sur les défauts d'une grossesse. Haley s'amuse à me raconter que la taille de nos doigts triplent et ne redescend jamais, et un tas d'autres âneries. Nous rions toutes les deux comme des folles, j'en ai mal au ventre, tellement mal au ventre que j'ai une nausée et cours aux toilettes.

Lorsque je ressors de la salle de bains, Haley me dit en riant que c'était exactement le bon moment pour qu'elle arrive celle là… Nous rions encore, et lorsque son mari rentre, nous sommes là, toutes les deux effondrées sur le canapé, épuisées d'avoir tant ri.

Il nous demande ce que nous avons, et je réponds que nous rions de mes nausées. Il nous jette un regard interrogatif, puis répond qu'il vaut mieux rire que pleurer de ce genre de choses ! Il nous regarde en souriant et dit que, puisque nous avons l'air épuisé, il va faire le repas.

Haley se retourne vers moi et me dis que ça valait la peine que j'ai une nausée, puisque ça nous avait permis non seulement une franche rigolade, mais aussi l'occasion de voir son homme aux fourneaux.

Après environ une demi-heure passée dans la cuisine, Nathan nous appelle pour manger. Nous nous asseyons avec Haley et goûtons ce fameux plat. C'est absolument immangeable et Nathan est d'accord avec nous. Nous commandons une pizza et passons la soirée à se raconter des blagues, jusque tard dans la nuit !

**Fin du flash-back 1**

Les invités arrivent les uns après les autres. Ma famille, mon monde à moi, mon cocon. Celui que je me suis créée, ceux que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour. Je pose un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée qui entoure mon fils ; j'y vois des amis, Skills, Micro, mon équipe de pom-pom girls… J'y vois ma meilleure amie de toujours, Peyton… J'y vois ma famille, Nathan, Haley et Karen… J'y vois mes trois amours, ceux pour qui je suis prête à tout, Lucas et nos deux petits loupiots dans ses bras. Je prends une photo, et à nouveau, mon esprit s'emballe…

**Flash-back 2 :**

Je venais juste d'accoucher, c'était juste après que l'infirmière ait demandé à tout le monde de sortir de la pièce. Lucas, lui aussi, était parti, bien qu'un peu plus tard que les autres. Je me retourne dans le lit, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Plusieurs questions me taraudent. Une, en particulier, passe et repasse dans ma tête. Serai-je une bonne mère ? Comment savoir si je ferai ce qu'il y a de bien pour mon fils ? Comment être sûre de ne pas me tromper ?

Puis, Keylan se met à pleurer. Je ne suis pas rassurée. J'ai l'impression que c'est une sorte d'examen envoyé par des « puissances supérieures ». Si j'arrive à le calmer maintenant, je serai sûrement une bonne mère, sinon je risque de tout rater…

Je m'approche du berceau les mains tremblantes. Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à comprendre pourquoi mon fils pleure, ni quels seraient les bons gestes pour le calmer si par miracle j'arrivai à saisir son problème.

Je regarde mon fils, et je souris, inconsciemment. Je le prends dans les bras, je le berce, je marche avec lui… Il ne se calme pas tout de suite, mais avec le temps, je m'en sors bien. Les gestes viennent naturellement.

Je comprends maintenant ce que c'est, l'instinct maternel. Plein de gens disent que cela arrive dès la naissance. A moi, il m'a fallu quelques heures, j'imagine que pour d'autres, c'est quelques jours…

L'instinct maternel, c'est deviner sans réfléchir quel est le problème, c'est trouver les gestes qui vont apaiser son enfant, c'est le comprendre, tout simplement.

Le sentiment procuré par cet instinct est absolument divin… On est en osmose parfaite avec ce petit être, qui ne sait pourtant pas exprimer ce qu'il veut. Etre mère, c'est comprendre au-delà des paroles, c'est deviner quand ça ne va pas et pourquoi, et trouver les gestes et les paroles qui feront que l'enfant se sentira mieux.

Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi pour être une mère idéale. Probablement qu'il n'y a pas de mère idéale non plus…

Moi, je veux être là pour mon fils le plus souvent possible, je veux garder la communication entre nous, toujours, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Je veux qu'il sache que je serai toujours là pour lui, que je l'aiderai à se relever quand il tombera et que j'applaudirai dans l'ombre lorsqu'il réussira. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il aura une mère sur qui il pourra toujours compter… Je pense que c'est ce que l'on peut donner à son enfant, la suite n'appartient qu'à lui…

Je me recouche, rapproche le berceau de Keylan de mon lit. Je ne m'endors pas encore, j'observe ce petit être, si innocent encore. J'espère qu'il gardera cela le plus longtemps possible…

Je m'endors à mon tour, je dors comme mon fils, complètement apaisée.

**Fin du Flash-back 2**

La fête bat son plein dans l'appartement… Après que Keylan ait ouvert ses cadeaux, nous chantons pour lui joyeux anniversaire, tandis que j'apporte le gâteau.

Il souffle avec son père et sa « sœur », ils rient tous les trois. Je prends une photo. Je tiens à immortaliser ces instants. Ces vrais moments de bonheur. Pas ceux où l'on sourit « pour la photo » et où rien n'est naturel. J'aime voir mon fils rire, voir des étincelles briller dans les yeux de son père, ces étincelles qui me confortent un peu plus chaque jour dans mon choix de le laisser faire partie de nos vies. J'aime voir Emma grandir dans l'amour et la sécurité que je tente de lui apporter, j'aime voir la relation fraternelle qu'elle bâtit avec Keylan. J'aime ma famille…

Je regarde les invités s'en aller les uns après les autres… Lucas et moi rangeons l'appartement pendant que les enfants jouent avec les nouveaux jeux.

Puis, tous ensemble, nous regardons sur l'ordinateur les photos de cet anniversaire.

La dernière est magnifique. Je tiens Emma dans les bras et Lucas tient Keylan. Nous nous embrassons sous le regard attendri de nos enfants. Cette photo représente parfaitement mon état d'esprit.

Je sais que la vie ne sera pas toujours facile, que l'on se trompera encore, qu'on se disputera, mais l'amour qui unit ma famille sera toujours le plus fort.

Je vis d'espoir et d'amour. Je crois en l'avenir, faites comme moi…


End file.
